Love me Forever
by bleedingshadows94
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are together. Better than the first! Narusaku.I hope you all enjoy this story. I enjoy writing it.
1. The proposal of life

This is my Second story. It is narusaku. Naruto will keep his true love this time. Yayz!

Disclaimer: I wish naruto was mine. However, I will find Masashi Kishimoto and take it by force if I need to! Haha!

Just a quick note, this is two years after the time skip, Sasuke is back and Naruto and Sakura have been together for just over a year.

Naruto and Sakura laid in the grassy opening. All was silent on this summer night. The only movement was the wind brushing past the grass, and Naruto's hair. The blonde rolled on his side and reached into his pocket. He felt what he was looking for and smiled before rolling on his back again.

He looked at Sakura. She was so beautiful. He took a deep breath. "Sakura-chan?' She looked over at him."Hm?" she replied. He took her hand and stood up, causing her to do the same. "We've been together for a while, and at one point in a relationship, a man must take a large step, or take a plunge." Still holding her hand, he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. When he brought it out, he was holding a velvety maroon box. "Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?" She gasped as he opened the box with his index and middle finger. Inside was a beautiful, pure gold ring with a large diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side. She got down next to him and said one word she thought she may never say to anyone in this situation. "Yes." She was now in tears. She kissed him, the tears making the kiss quite more wet than normal.

The only spectator of the event chuckled in the tree he was sitting in. Naruto had invited him to the event so there could be a legal witness. But it was a complete surprise to Sakura, whom he didn't tell there would be a witness. There was movement behind the silver-haired man and he tackled the attacker, quickly grabbing him and rushing out of the trees, bringing the man to the ground, Kakashi pressed the blade of a kunai to the figure's the throat. "What the hell?' the man gasped. Kakashi got off the man and put the weapon away."What were you doing Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Still coughing, Sasuke replied "I was trying to get the field, until you tackled me, you dick!" Kakashi sweat-dropped as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't check to see who it was. But I needed to protect that place.". The proposal was not to viewed by any other's eyes except Kakashi's. Everyone else had to be in the dark until the actual wedding, or until they saw the rings on their fingers. Kakashi quickly got back to ths situation. "What exactly are you doing here?" he asked the Uchiha. "Trying to find Naruto and Sakura. Haven't seen them all night." Kakashi just looked at his student before breaking out into a smile under his mask. "Worried much?" asked the sensei. Sasuke blushed slightly in embarrassment and turned away. "No." Kakashi chuckled and Sasuke flung up his hands in defeat and walked away.

Laughing came from the woods and Kakashi smiled again. They were fine on their own from now on.

This chapter was pretty short but okay in terms compared to my other story in total. Hope to write more soon! Please read and review.

For all you yaoi fans, my next story is a sasunaru, please tel all your fanfic/yaoi lover friends! Please!


	2. And Now it begins!

The first chapter was good, however I'm aiming higher!

Disclaimer. Naruto is not miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! (Mine) Phooey!

Kakashi smiled at his three students.

The three young Jonin and their sensei all sat on the bridge. Kakashi had said earlier that their would be a mission. That was and hour ago.

"Well?" Sasuke snapped. "Is there a mission or not?" Kakashi looked up from his book. "Hm? Oh! The mission! Tsunade-sama isn't ready yet, but she'll call when she is." At that moment, and ANBU appeared and glared at them, "She will see you now." he said eerily. The four Jonin shuddered and made a sign to disappeared, no one had seen the rings on the two young lovers rings.

Tsunade groaned at the chattering blonde boy in front of her. Why was he a Jonin again? "All right!" she snapped and he was instantly at attention, his mouth a thin line. "The mission is important. S-ranked believe it or not." Sakura's eyes widened a bit. "You will protect a man from another country far from here. He is their leader."

Before she could continue, Naruto butted in. "Like some sort of king?" he asked, a very wide grin appeared on his face.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. He is different, can't remember what they call him, only that he is important. I can't tell you much else, except that he'll be here about a month and a half or so. You must leave to get him now. A side note, only Sakura knows their whole language. Kakashi knows half. Sasuke and Naruto may know some but not enough, so you two will not communicate with him. He is just outside the village, at the docks. He will be arriving in a few minutes, so go now, please." And with that the ninja were off.

A man steeped out of the boat, accompanied by two others who followed, both getting out at the same time. The first man was shorter than the other two, older as well, with silvery-gray hair. The two others were young and wore almost all black. Black shoes, black pants, black jackets and a black earpiece. The only other thing was a white shirt. One man was tall and well built, with no hair. The other was medium size, slim and looked half-starved, he had a full head of brown hair. The two men also wore dark shades. The first man, however wore a blue suit with a white shirt, brown shoes and a yellow-green striped tie. The stocky man looked around. "They should be here." he muttered. "Why aren't they here yet?" Just then, four shapes jumped out of a tree. The two men in black pulled their weapons and pointed at the figures. "What the hell are those?" asked a high voice in another language. The men looked around, only to realize that the voice was coming from one of the people in front of them. A blonde haired boy, most likely about 17 or 18 was staring at the weapons in the mens hands.

Once everything had been settled about the four figures were the "special" body guards, the introductions began.

HOLD UP!

From this point on:

"English"

"_Japanese_"

_Thinking_

CONTINUE!

"So," the man said, my Name is George W. Bush, just call me Mr. President."

Sakura nodded. "Sakura Haruno"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"_Naruto Uzumaki._"

Bush raised an eyebrow at the last one. It was the boy with the high voice. "With an accent," Bush said. "But I guess I got it. Naruto Uzumaki, right?" The blonde nodded. Bush shrugged "Okay, whatever."

"So," Kakashi said, struggling with the language. "We will escort you to the Hokage's office." He gave Sakura a questioning look, and she nodded. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, and turned back to the "President", who had a satisfied look on his face.

Soon after, they were walking back to the village. At one point Kakashi raised his hand in a signal to stop. His students and the three guests stopped. A kunai flew out of a nearby tree, kakashi threw a shuriken to block it. Though the star made contact, the knife stayed true to it's target. George. One of the large men pushed the President aside, however, the knife still made a slight cut on his shoulder. "Sir!" the skinny man yelled out. Bush grunted. "I'm alright, son a bitch just made a slight cut in my damn arm, though." he groaned. The two large men made a slight perimeter around the President and the four ninja circled around in Manji formation. Another kunai flew out at the president and the ninja were ready, Naruto made a sign and three Shadow Clones appeared. Each of the blondes pulled a weapon a launched it at the knife. Sasuke made some signs a breathed his Fireball technique. Sakura moved to help the two bodyguards and Kakashi jumped at the attacker. The full combo was a success. A masked man was underneath Kakashi's knee, the weapon had ben stopped, and the President was safe, save for the cut in his arm.

They made their way back to the village without any more interruptions, the masked man slung over Kakashi's shoulder, unconscious

They arrived at the Hokage's office. Kakashi put down the masked man and introduced Bush. "_This is President George W. Bush, leader of the United States of America, in North America._"Tsunade nodded and smiled at Bush. "My name is Tsunade, godaime Hokage, here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the Fire Country." Bush pretended to know exactly what he was talking about. "Sir." said the bald man. Bush waved his hand to tell the bodyguards to leave and explore. They were all safe now. The bald man nodded, gestured to his teammate and they left. The four ninja decided it was important information conversation, and they weren't invited, so they left as well.

Okay, this was a long one!

Anyway this is my second poll! In one of my stories, I don't which one, I was thinking of doing a story with two different boy x girl couples, but can't decide which. Please send me your couples by December 5th.

Another Poll. Should my story after the sasunaru be sasusaku? I want your opinions. Same end date as the last one.

Please read and review, and answer the polls by December 5th, or until I give further notice.


	3. The mission continues and Random Sai!

Hello again pplz! Thanks so much for everything that you have done, egging me on to continue. I luv all of youz.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of this! Naruto is not mine goddammit!

Naruto hugged Sakura close as they sat on the bench in the park. It was early the second morning of the mission and no one was quite awake, except for Kakashi, who rarely slept anymore. They were bundled up. The temperature was just below zero degrees Celsius. (Below 32 degrees Fahrenheit or below freezing temperature). The two shivered, however, they were not cold, they were sharing their body heat very well."Hello." said a voice. The two lovers jumped at the American voice. Sakura shook her head at Bush. "You shouldn't sneak up on ninja like that." Naruto nodded in agreement. Bush smiled weakly and nodded. "Sorry." he replied. Their was an awkward silence between them before Bush broke it. "Didn't think anyone would notice, did you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Bush gestured to the half-hidden rings on their fingerless gloves. She blushed. No one had noticed before, except him. "When is it going to happen?" he asked in his southern American accent. Sakura and Naruto smiled. "In a couple weeks, maybe a month or two," She replied. He nodded and sat down on the bench opposite them. "Good." he chuckled. "How's your arm?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject. Bush rubbed it. "They said it was fine.""Good."

A few hours later, they all met outside the building the Hokage was in (?). Kakashi looked around, and nodded. "Today," he began, "We will take the President around the Village and to the Land of Tea to meat the 'people'". He said, putting an empathy on the word people. No one knew why, they just thought it was Kakashi. At that moment, Shikamaru walked by. "_Hey Shikamaru!_" Naruto called out. "_Nani?_" he asked. "_Meet the leader of the 'United States of America'._" Shikamaru instantly realized that Bush didn't speak Japanese and bowed low. "Hello." he said in his best American. Bush did the same, and soon more people came, many of the young Jounin and Chunin and their parents. Many people didn't speak American, so they just bowed and shook the Presidents hand. Once he had met everyone, they located the bodyguards at a local bar, they were tested and checked out okay, so they left for the Land of Tea. There was no assassin attack the entire trip, however, they stayed on alert the whole time, just in case.

They entered the small shop on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Tea. "_Hey Jianne! We got customers up in here. Move your fat ass_ _get that kitchen platter!"_ yelled a female voice from the back of the shop. The American men were confused by the voice, but tried to ignore the native language. "_Hello. How may I serve you today?_" asked the manager woman. "_Tea and soup for everyone._" Sasuke put his hand up to stop her. "_Just a..."_ he paused for a moment in slight embarrassment. "_T-O-M-A-T-O" _partners knew what he was saying. The word "tomato" was clear coming out of his mouth. They decided to pretend not to know what he had said though, to make him feel good.

After their quick meal, they took off for Konoha again. Bush said good-bye when they got their and went back to the special reservation hotel room he had been given for the first time.

STOP FOR A SECOND!

Now the language is Japanese until the next notice, so it is all "words"

CONTINUE!

Sakura and Naruto were going through old photos and special ideas for what to do with the wedding and about children when a knock came at their door. Notice I said "their", Sakura moved into Naruto's house last Christmas as his present. Anyways, Naruto got up to answer the door, and who else but the famous Uchiha heir, a.k.a. Sasuke. Naruto was surprised at first but then made cool face. "Nani?" he asked smoothly. Sasuke just stood their, thinking of what say, when he finally came up with something he just stood there some more. "Well?" Sasuke took a deep breath and finally asked, "Can I come in?" Naruto took a quick pause before nodding his head and moved aside to let the raven-haired boy inside. Naruto closed the door, and just turned around when another knock was at the door, when he opened it, there was the random Sai. The artist pointed at Sasuke and started to sing...

"I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be, you'd be non-conforming too, if you looked just like me. I have paint on my nails and make up on my face, I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs. Cause I feel real deep, when I'm dressing in drag, I call it freedom of expression most just cal me a fag, cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes, cause emo, is one step below transvestite. Stop my breathing and slit my throat. I must be emo." At this moment, Naruto kicked Sai in his constantly exposed stomach and sent him flying into the wall opposite the door, and slammed said door in the artist's face. Both the people inside were staring at both the fact of Sai's appearance, and Naruto's ferocity , and the strength of the blonde's kick. "Sai is an ass." Naruto said cooly as he sat down next to his teammates.

"So, what did you want anyways, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Hm? I just wanted to drop in, that's all. See how you were doing." he looked over at the books in front of the couple. "What are you doing?' he added. "Okay, in order," Naruto said, "cool, we're fine, we're working on couple's stuff." Sakura looked a little down. "Naruto, maybe we should tell him. He _is_ our teammate, and Kakashi knows so..." Sasuke looked between the two. Naruto nodded. "We're getting married." Sasuke's onyx eyes went huge. The two were actually getting married. Worse, Kakashi already knew. His mind flashed back to the other night, Kakashi had pushed him out of the trees, near their couple's favorite place to be, second, Kakashi had said it was reserved for two special people. Could it have been the night Naruto proposed to her? Sasuke smiled and nodded. "I'm happy. For the both of you. Really." and his teammates knew he was telling the truth.

Okay, well, it is good. Please read and review! Please! It is good, right? And answer the poll as well please? Which two boy x girl couples will I use in one of my stories?


	4. The wedding

So sorry that I took a while to update! I was working on a story for school! I swear!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Nor will he ever be. Damn it.

"Talking"

"_Japanese_"

_Thinking_

Naruto and Sakura were glad to know that Sasuke had approved of their marriage. The fact that he had taken it so well was odd. He hated marriages a lot. No one really knew why, he just did. Anyways, they were in the park, like normal when they heard footsteps, and who but Gaara should show. Naruto jumped up. "Gaara!" he cried. He ran over to his friend, being careful not to hug him to hard in his delight. When the blonde finally released his friend he asked, "What are you doing here?" Gaara shrugged. "What, I can't come and visit Konoha every now and then?" Naruto shrugged. He looked back at Sakura for a moment and they shared the same thought. He nodded and turned back to the red-head. "So, Gaara, how do you feel about weddings?" Gaara made a gesture that was his equivalent of raising an eyebrow. Sakura came by and stood next to her fiancee and smiled. It took a moment for this to register in Gaara's mind. He smiled widely when he realized and nodded. The two had decided to tell some people, however not all, and Gaara was just in time for the marriage. They wondered if Bush would attend.

The marriage was soon enough. The day before, the invitations were sent out and everyone in Konoha was invited. They all arrived on time. Sakura and Naruto had grown a lot on everyone there. Or, an easier way is, everyone cared about the two. Anyways, the two were up on the alter.

" _Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'till death, do you part?_" Naruto grinned. "_I do_." The priest nodded. "_And do you, Sakura Haruno, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'till death do you part?_" Sakura nodded. "_I do_." The priest nodded. "_I am happy to bring two young people like them together_." He said. "_I am proud to say, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride_." Naruto smiled and leaned in and kissed his new wife. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. When they separated, they were both smiling broadly. "_Love you_." Naruto whispered. She nodded. "_Love you too._" she said and he kissed her again. All this happened while everyone in the crowd was cheering. Bush had many tears in his eyes. "Damn, I always cry at these things. Cried at my own wedding, y'know. Couldn't barely kiss my wife I was in so many tears, I..." He blew his nose in a handkerchief. "I love it." He finished.

This chapter was short, I know. Sorry.


	5. Orochimar and more Sai!

I told you I was gonna update! Nya, nya!

Disclaimer: Naruto. Is. NOT. Mine. Screw it.

"Talking"

"_Japanese_"

_Thinking_

Naruto carried Sakura away from the alter as everyone followed, clapping. They had just sat down when there was a big BOOM!! Everyone looked around wildly. An ANBU appeared instantly and yelled out in fear, "_We're under attack!_"

People screamed and scattered in every direction. Bush understood the situation thanks to the panic and pointed towards an approaching, towering figure. "I want all weapons fired on that thing, drop the nukes! Concentrate all fire to the forward position, unleash hail barrage! We're gonna go all Iraq on his giant ass!" Some one grabbed his shoulder. "Hey! Let go of me, terrorist bitch!" He cried. He turned around to see his bodyguard in black staring at him strangely. "Sorry." Bush said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. People ran and screamed. ANBU fired their shuriken and kunai weapons at the figure, which was still to far away to identify. Jiraiya appeared and shook his head as he readied for battle, summoning a giant frog, however not the Chief Toad. Once the panic had died down a bit, the ninja of the village prepared for a fight. The figure soon appeared. It was a large purple snake with six or more horns on it's head. Standing atop it's noggin was Orochimaru. Again. The Michael Jackson man stood up straight with a huge grin. "_No amount of opponents will stop me!"_ he cried out gleefully. He obviously was more headstrong than most people thought. The snake whipped it's tail and was about to destroy a few buildings when it's tail was stopped. Gai was standing there, holding the tail firmly.

"_Must we do this all the time?_" he implied with one of his famous grins.

When no one was looking, the Hyuuga cousins snuck up behind the snake and used their Gentle Fist technique to attack. The snaked roared or hissed or something and turned to look at the cousins, who were panting from the attack on the snake's steel-hard scales. "_Dammit_" Neji gasped. The two ninja jumped back and circled back to the front quite quickly. The snake reared it's head back to attack but was once again stopped, this time by Lee.

Kakashi made a hand sign and grabbed a scroll, he cut his finger and drew a line on the scroll with the blood, he twirled it around in a fancy way and rolled it back up. He made a sign and pushed the scroll on the ground. Multiple dogs jumped up out of the smoke cloud that appeared and jumped onto the snake, Pakkun jumped on to a... various place on Orochimaru. The man screamed in pain. "_My dick! I need that for my Sasuke-kun! I never got around to raping... er, sexing him yet."_ Pakkun just tightened his grip on the man's privates and he screamed even harder. The ninja and the dogs kept attacking the snake. Orochimaru ripped the small dog off of his privates, taking some clothes and (hopefully not) some flesh. Holding the bleeding organ he made a signal for the snake to leave. It shook violently and sent all the dogs flying. It turned in pain and slithered away.

The ninja cheered. No one was truly hurt, nothing was truly destroyed and the two lover's wedding day continued.

NOTICE

"Talking"

"Why didn't we have a bachelor party?" asked Kiba when they were having a guys night out at a restaurant (not Ichiraku). Naruto shrugged and took another drink of sake. At that moment, the girls walked in. Not even noticing each other, the two groups ent on with their night. Sakura looked up and noticed a mop of blonde hair. Instantly recognizing him, Sakura walked over. She slid her arms over his chest and hugged him Surprised he looked up and realized it was his wife he smiled. She gestured over to an empty table and they went over to it. They drank, but not to much. They were joking and laughing when Sai came over. The drunk shinobi pointed at Sakura and then to Naruto and started to sing

"I still hear your voice When you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive. 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast. I want this to last. Need you by my side..."

Sakura growled and her fist met his face. Remember, she is really strong, which I bad for Sai. The artist laughed giddily when he sailed across the room. She sighed. "Come on, let's go home." Naruto nodded and they left, leaving the pay on the tale. "Was that a good idea?" He asked her. "Some one could take it." she shrugged and hugged him.

That is better. I love you all for reviewing... REVIEW!


	6. Short, but tells you how some future!

I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I was grounded because my grades sucked! Sorry.

Disclaimer: Learn to live with the fact that I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

This is a short time later from the last chapter, about 3 or 4 months.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the two chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. She wasn't there, which was weird considering how "urgent" the mission sounded. Sasuke had to keep his mind off of how late that bitch was so he began looking around. He then realized something, which he stated into words. "Hey, Sakura's not here. Where is she, Naruto?" Naruto thought for a moment. "She's at home. She's... sick." With this he turned away and dropped the subject. Sasuke figured it was bad news if he tried to push his luck so just focused his eyes on the desk.

Tsunade burst in and laid her head on the desk. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Tsunade...?" he began. She raised a hand to stop him. "I am so hungover right now." she mumbled. "Wow. So what's the mission.?" Sasuke asked. "Mission's cancelled" she snapped." Sasuke nodded and left without remorse (?). Tsunade lifted her head. "Finally" She said in her normal voice. "What did you want to ask me kid?" Tsunade inquired. NAruto looked around and whispered in Tsunade's ear. Her eyes went wide and she looked at him. Her face straightened and she replied in a louder voice. "If she's in excruciating pain when it happens, I'll murder you, bury you, wait a year, dig you up, bring you back to life, just so I can murder you again! Then I'll repeat the process!" she yelled. Naruto shrunk back and nodded before hurrying out the door.

I know this chapter was short, but I will update soon! Ciao!


	7. All Itachi, story is not going anywhere

I told you I would update soon! Haha!

Disclaimer: You already know.

My friend requested this chapter, and I thought it might be good.

My name is Itachi Uchiha. I have done many things in my life that I am not proud of. Maybe I should explain. I am a murderer. I have killed my entire clan, all but myself (obviously), my younger brother, and the one person I never knew existed until just recently. I did this because I had to. My family was a bunch of bastards, that much is clear. Upon doing this, I activated the special Mangekyou Sharingan. I am now powerful and a member of an organization, of the Akatsuki. My life is dark and mysterious. My younger brother wants to kill me. That may be possible because I am using my Sharingan too much, this is blinding me the more I use it. I will tell some of my story here.

**End (Journal) POV**

The ANBU ran quickly across the plain, they couldn't stop. There was approximately 100 ANBU on this mission. None of them were sure of what was going on, this was a full-scale war they were heading in, that much was obvious. They approached the target area quickly and when it came into view they saw the enemy army. They were waiting closely for the ANBU. These troops were the best Konoha had. They had each completed 50 S-Rank missions.

The armies clashed, ANBU leapt and swung their katana at the opposing enemies. A man in a weasel mask slashed his way through the enemy army, cutting and stabbing in every direction. He noticed a man in a dog mask struggling with two enemies. While he was busy with one of them, the other came up behind him and cut off his arm. The man cried out and collapsed, still clutching his katana he grabbed the bloody spot where his arm had once been. Itachi ran to help the man, he stabbed the men and looked at the wounded ally. "You okay?" the man nodded. "Yeah, it hurts like hell, but I'm okay." Itachi nodded in understanding, but wanting to make sure, he called for a medical ninja, who quickly came to his aid.

Itachi leapt into the air and called for the ANBU to back off. They did so, leaving the enemies open. Itachi, still in midair made a couple hand signs and raised his index and middle fingers to where his mouth would be. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" (I can't remember the Japanese name. Sorry.)The ball of flame burst forth and engulfed the field in a roar of flame. When the flame burned down, many of the enemy troops were still on their feet. Itachi landed before jumping up again and making another hand sign. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" (There!). Multiple clones appeared and jumped in the air. Each made a series of signs, close to the first and yelled in unison "Fire Style: GRAND Fireball Jutsu!" and from each of their mouths came a fireball, each seemingly equal in size to the sun

mid-afternoon. They all aimed the fireballs at the same spot and when the touched the ground, they merged and the fireball's size was truly unreal. After this point is a mystery to all but itachi. Some say a god descended and dropped an explosion like a nuke. Others say that the fireballs became a human figure that wreaked it's havoc for almost a year in the same place. The truth is, the flash of the fire had half-blinded most of the ANBU and they had made up stories later, but the people caught in the fire died instantly. The fire was so hot that it instantly killed all the nerves in the body and then destroyed the flesh, muscled, bones and finally the organs in less than a second.

**Itachi (Journal) POV**

I had to. I had no choice. They were going to kill him just because they wanted to see his true eyes. I had to, no choice. I dressed in all of my ANBU clothes, save for the mask. I put the katana on my back, for however long. I walked out of my place and down the road. "Hey, itachi." I heard a voice call. "What are you doing?" I whirled around, drew my katana and killed my uncle and aunt at the same time. They fell to the ground and a broke into a run, my family member's cries had brought out more people, I began slicing, stabbing, hurling shuriken and kunai at them. They fell, collapsing to their knees. The commotion brought out more of my family, they died quickly too. I finally reached the meditation garden where my parents were that night. My opening the door caused them to look up, a little annoyed at the intrusion. "Itachi?" my father asked, looking at me. The light was scarce at the door, so they could not see my face. Nor could they see the blood on my sword. I killed them quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. Finally, I had killed my family, like I had killed that army only a few years before. I stood behind their bodies in the shadows, waiting for him. I knew he would show.

A few minutes passed and the door slid open, a frantic boy stood in the door. My brother, Sasuke. He was panting, his eyes were wide with fear. He saw the entire compound where the dead bodies, the blood and my weapons all lay. "Father! Mother!" He cried. I looked down at my feet, which he could see quite well in the moonlight, the rest of my body was well hidden. "They can't hear you." I said as he opened his mouth to call them again. "Who are you?" he asked. I took a step forward and turned my head so he could see me in the moonlight that came int through the windows. My Sharingan eyes flared and he took a step back. "No. Brother, why?" he asked me. My eyes narrowed, I made up a lie and drew a kunai knife from my pouch. He couldn't see it, his eyes were full of tears, he was shaking. I threw the kunai and it lightly grazed his shoulder, it cut the shirt and drew blood. He held his shoulder in pain and looked at me. "Why?" he asked again.

The Sharingan in my eyes began spinning and stood mesmerized at it. His world, as I knew only too well, turned near negative in color, the clouds were black, the sky was red, everyone had black skin with a white outline, the inside of the mouth and the outside of the eye were white. He saw exactly what I did to our family. In full detail. He obviously felt the feelings I did, while his still dominated him. "Why are you showing this to me?" he screamed, he held his head, closed his eyes, but it still didn't do anything. He still saw it. He fell to his knees in front of me. When the vision was over he was trembling like a leaf in a great wind storm. I told him the truth right after. "You know why I really did this?" I asked, when I didn't answer, I continued, "I did it to unleash the full power of the Sharingan, known as Mangekyou. The only way to do it is to kill your best friend. That is exactly why I did it. Do you want to beat me, destroy me? Then I suggest you get stronger, hate me, despise me, then maybe one day you will be able to." He still did not answer. I left with that and he still sat there, shaking.

I sheathed my sword, and sat on top of a telephone pole. I saw him run past, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. I watched and my Sharingan took a negative photo of him. I would have to keep it in my mind forever.

This chapter was good and was only for my friend, it had nothing to do with my story, so, yeah. Read and Review! I haven't had a review in so long.


	8. Short but moves it forward

That last chapter had nothing to do with the story, but I'm gonna continue.

Disclaimer: BAH!

Please read and review my story!

Naruto walked in the door and moved over to the couch. He leaned over the bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and reaching out his two index fingers found the figure's ribs and poked. Sakura half flew out of the blanket. "Naruto!" she snapped. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You know you liked it." he said. The fact was, it had been only a minimum of pain, for the most part, it actually tickled. Sakura rolled her eyes and he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled and put her hand on her lower stomach. "How is he?" Naruto asked. She smiled. "Fine." was her reply. He nodded and left to make some ramen. Even in his older age, he was still crazy about those noodles. He came back and put his bowl on the table in front of her, and then gave her a cup of soothing tea, as the doctor had recommended. He sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

After Naruto had finished his ramen, he fell asleep in the cold house, wrapping the blanket around himself and Sakura at the same time. About an hour or so later, a knock came at the door, which was quite loud so it roused him from his sleep. He moved Sakura's head onto a pillow and went to answer t he door. Again, there was Sai, he opened his mouth and Naruto raised his fist, "If you so much as sing one lyric, I'm gonna put you in the hospital for a couple of months." Sai put his hands in front of him defensively, "Hey, hey, I just came over cause I heard the news!" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is Tsunade telling everyone!?" he asked. Sai shook his head slowly. "No, I just wanted to say congrats on the marriage is all." "You were invited to the wedding!" Naruto yelled, put his hands over his mouth for fear of waking Sakura. "I was?" Sai asked, a little confused. "Yes, you were in the third row." Naruto said plainly. Sai pondered this and Naruto slammed the door in the artist's face. He went back to the couch and sat.

This chapter was very short again, but the next one will be longer, like three pages or something.


	9. New life and happiness

All right, here we go. Another day, another chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, not am I making any money off of this. It is purely my imagination. The rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, VIZ media and Shonen Jump.

This chapter is about nine months later than the previous one.

Sasuke paced around in the hospital waiting room. Naruto had run through the streets about an hour ago, yelling to all the ninja that graduated with him, and of course Lee, Tenten and Neji. He had failed to tell Sai.

"Sit down." Neji said, not looking up from his magazine. Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga and sighed, and once again began pacing. Neji shook his head in annoyance. Sasuke was curious as to what was going on. He only knew that it had something important to do with Sakura, and so the blonde had stayed with his wife. Sasuke finally got bored and sat down in a chair and for a while everything was quiet.

A woman stepped out of the room, her face was pale, but she had a smile on her face. "I was sent to bring a few of you in. The room isn't big enough for al of you, so I will be bringing in the following people." She pulled a list from the pocket of her coat and read off the names. "Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Kakashi Hatake." The people who's name were called stood up and followed the woman.

Naruto smiled. He was sitting in a corner of the room, with a large grin, larger than any he had ever had on.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't answer. But they could all tell something was up when his eyes moved over to a small cradle near the middle of the room. Sakura sat in a bed on one wall. She was asleep, oblivious that her friends had entered. Ino even kept her mouth shut here. Everyone, including Naruto, excluding Sakura (duh) went over to the cradle. Inside was a baby. It was small, just larger that a man's hand, it had orange-ish red hair. It's eyes were gray-ish green. The face was tan colored and it had two small whisker marks on each cheek, smaller than Naruto's. And on top of it all, was the small pointy ears on it's head. They all sighed at how adorable the baby was until they noticed the ears, when they saw those, everyone except Naruto gasped. It was even more cute, just unusual.

"So, has Sakura seen it?" Kiba asked looking at the sleeping kunoichi. Naruto nodded. "She's asleep for more than one reason. The first is she was tired after all the labor. The other is she fainted on the spot when she saw the baby." Kiba nodded in understanding. "It's a boy." Naruto said. "Hm?" Kiba asked. "The baby. It's a boy." came the reply. "Oh. I see."

Sasuke was trying to figure out what was going on. Then it hit him, like a brick wall. Sakura hadn't been on any missions for a while because she was pregnant. Naruto didn't want anybody to know, just like they didn't want anybody to know about the wedding.

Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him. The blonde nodded and they went outside the door. "What's up, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The raven-haired boy didn't answer. He was once again trying to find the right words. "Naruto, I was wondering, if, well, you would let me be the child's godfather." Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Iruka-sensei had already volunteered when he found out. And I agreed." Sasuke smiled. "I understand, but can I still be a guardian if anything were to happen?" Naruto smiled and nodded. "Your gonna be welcome as his uncle." Naruto said with a laugh. Sasuke nodded and they walked back into the room. Sakura was just waking up, the doctor held the baby out to her and she gladly took it.

"What do you think happened?" Kakashi asked Naruto later before he left." Naruto's hand slid down to his stomach. "The Fox's sperm must have mixed with my own, creating a hybrid. Kyuubi and I have bonded after all these years, so it's easier for our bodily functions to happen at the same moment." Kakashi nodded. "Do you think it's another demon?" Naruto asked. "No, just a insane spirit. Please control him, we can barely handle you know let alone two of you." Naruto chuckled and Kakashi left.

Naruto and Sakura looked down at their baby, which lay in the woman's lap. "Name?" asked a voice, they looked up at the doctor, who was pointing the pen at the baby. "Uhhh..." they both said in unison, they never thought of a name yet.

The two ninja were considering different names, but then Sakura got something. "Watashi." she said. The doctor frowned. "I must know, it cannot be private." Naruto shook his head. "No, his name is Watashi." The doctor rubbed his chin and nodded, "Fine, I'll complete this birth certificate and let you two go home.

Okay, so it wasn't three pages, but it was good, huh? No, this has nothing to do with Inuyasha or whatever, my friend said you pplz might think that, but I'm telling you, not Inuyasha.

Please read and review. After my sasunaru, I will be writing a Transformers, just incase you wanted to know.


	10. Final chapter, just randomness

This is the last chapter of this story. I need to work on school stuff, so, yeah.

Disclaimer: Not mine

This chapter has a nejiten. Hehe.

Naruto and Sakura had had their baby. Everything was going to go well. Until they got a mission.

"Sakura can't do it! She still needs to rest!" Naruto yelled. "That's too bad, you gotta do this, or she can't be a ninja, she's already missed to many missions." Tsunade snapped back. Naruto mumbled under his breath. "Sai can come." he said. Tsunade smiled, "She can stay." Tsunade smiled. Sai appeared instantly, they got their mission, which was B-rank, and left.

The three ninja came back two days later (I'm too lazy to describe the mission, back at the Land of Waves or something) and Naruto went home only to find, Sakura and Watashi to be gone. He searched every room in the apartment and couldn't find them, so he went looking around, he checked every building within a certain radius until he found her and the baby in the grocery store. Panting from all the running he asked, "Where were you?" Sakura looked around. "Here." she answered. He sighed. She had been buying groceries and he got all worked up about it. "Sorry." he said. She smiled and he joined her in her shopping.

Naruto, Sakura, and their sleeping son Watashi walked pas a fancy restaurant and Naruto just happened to look in. Naruto motioned for his wife to come over and they both saw Neji and Tenten talking and eating some fancy food.

[Inside the restaurant

Neji stared lovingly at Tenten, who sat across from him. She wore smaller clothes to this event than he had ever seen her in, and every time she bent down over her food he couldn't help but stare. "So," she said, snapping him out of his trance, "What's a good place to train tomorrow, when Lee and Guy are gone?" she asked.

[Inside Neji's mind

"We could train at my part of the complex" Neji said. Tenten was intrigued. "Yeah," Neji said, "I know a special type of training we could do. You only need a small space." Once again, Tenten was curios. "What kind of small space?" Neji shrugged. "Y'know. Inside. In a room. In a bed."

[Outside of Neji's mind

"Neji?" Tenten asked. "What's a good training place?" Neji was dazed. "Um, we can figure it out later. Listen, I gotta go home. Take the money." He said. He pulled some money out of his jacket and threw it at her before leaving.

End of story. It was good, but, it's time to move on. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you. Please read and review. I still need some couples for one of my story, so please send your ideas to me. Thank you, and Happy Holidays.


	11. Sp chapter christmas special

Okay, seeing that its Christmas almost, I'll make another chapter for this. It'll be cute! Yayz!

Naruto and Sakura sat with their child, Watashi under the Christmas tree. It was six-o-clock in Konoha and the only sound was that of one of the music box ornaments hanging on the tree.Watashi smiled a baby's smile and clapped his hands. The tree was lit brightly with candles, presents lay under the tree, a fire crackled behind them.

"Say," said Naruto, looking at his child, "Do you know who left all theses?" but Watashi just laughed.

"His name is Santa, Santa Clause." Sakura said next. "And he brings presents to all the good little boys and girls in the world."

Naruto went over to the fireplace and removed the stockings, which were filled to the brim.

"What do we have here?" he asked playfully, handing Watashi his sock. The baby dumped all the stuff out and began biting whatever he picked up, his small foxy tail waving around (I forgot to mention Watashi had a tail. Sorry.).

There was a knock on the door and the Naruto went to answer it. Who the hell was coming this early on Christmas morning?

When he opened the door, Sasuke (wow, he shows up a lot in this story) was standing there in the doorway, a small bag of presents on his back, a large stack of cards under his arm, he handed Naruto a card, three small presents from the bag and left without saying a word.

"Well that was weird." Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked. Naruto showed her the gifts and opened the card to read it.

**Dear ****Naruto, Sakura and Watashi**

You are invited to my house for a Christmas party at around **7:00 p.m.**

Bring presents for everyone.

**Sasuke**

And that was the letter (Sorry if it's hard to read, my computers just a little Yech right now.)

Watashi rolled on the ground. Naruto looked over at him and smiled.

"Now don't get drunk when your at this party with us." He joked, at which Naruto elbowed him in the ribs.

AT THE PARTY!!!

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, the Sands (?) even seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Naruto went over to Kakashi and Sakura picked up the baby to talk to Ino.

Watashi was no ordinary baby. Not just because he had fox ears and a tail, but because he rarely got upset, he didn't wake up 50 times every night for no reason, he didn't cry in the middle of a movie, causing his parents to leave in embarrassment. No, he was the baby everyone wanted.

Iruka and Kakashi were talking and having drinks, and Naruto picked up a glass himself on the way over.

"Hey, sensei-s-s-s-s" he laughed, he was still into the baby talk after the baby on the way here.

"What's up Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Nuthing'. Hey listen, if your not busy on Thursday, Sakura and I have a special mission that Tsunade assigned us, so if you could..." Iruka nodded.

"I'll take care of Watashi for you, don't worry. That's my day off, so I'll be glad to."

Naruto went to find Sakura laughing hysterically next to Ino. Watashi was not with her.

"H-honey, where's the baby?" Naruto asked.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"THE... BA-BY!" he said a little afraid now.

Sakura looked around frantically, but she didn't see him.

Naruto ran up to Kiba.

"Kiba! You owe me something, can you sniff out my child, we had a bit of a distraction."

"Since when do I owe you anything?" Kiba asked.

"Since right now." Naruto answered, pushing Kiba.

"Alright, alright!" Kiba snapped, and began smelling around, Watashi's smell still in his nose from a couple of months ago. He came to a pair of legs, covered in black leather. The smell was on these legs.

Kiba looked up, embarrassed to see his host, holding the baby out to Naruto and Sakura.

"I believe this belongs to you." Sasuke smirked.

The Fox boy rubbed the back of his head, taking the baby from Sasuke.

"Thanks."

Well, that's that. My Christmas present will be getting some reviews from you guys. If you already reviewed. DO IT AGIN! **PLEASE!**

Tobi-chan, out! I think...


End file.
